


Esperança

by Nix_Auditore



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nix_Auditore/pseuds/Nix_Auditore
Summary: Em meio à dor e a destruição, Rick encontra esperança para prosseguir e essa nova força é o princípio de tudo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é minha primeira aventura compartilhada. Já escrevia, mas nunca publiquei e aqui achei... pq não?! Essa história é bem antiga e não é presa em algum tempo específico, além de Terminus, como um hiato antes de Alexandria e tudo o mais. Então aqui está a minha humilde contribuição a esse fandom que tanto gosto.  
> Beijão!!!

 

 

 

***

Eles haviam perdido tudo, Terminus fora o ápice da destruição, fora o ponto de ruptura, o momento definitivo que esse novo mundo mostrou o quanto é implacável, Daryl e muito menos Rick tiveram chance, não literalmente, é sempre pior para quem fica quem recorda e lamenta o que perdeu os que foram estão protegido, longe da crueldade, da destruição que aplacava tudo. Daryl não sabia por que continuava, mas sentia que não poderia fraquejar, ele não podia, era necessária força para prosseguir, mesmo que não houvesse um motivo para seguir, todos foram perdidos, mas a cada manhã Daryl viam o sol banhar as terras tranquilas e ouvia o sono leve – misericordiosamente profundo de Rick - e isso o enchia de um conforto, de uma motivação, um propósito. Ele precisava prosseguir por Rick, o homem mereceria alguma felicidade depois de tudo e mesmo que não fosse sua culpa, ou mesmo dever, Daryl sentia no fundo de si mesmo que era sua missão, fazer tudo ao seu alcança para retornar o homem, ou alguma coisa do homem que Rick fora outrora.

Rick desligado e apenas continuando pela insistência de Daryl não fora nada comparada com o homem ativo e falante, e Daryl ficou imensamente feliz quando encontrou uma casa, uma pousada isolada perto de uma colina rochosa, a inclinação favorecia uma vista surpreendente, mas que nenhum dos homens estava inclinado a admirar, tamanha era a dor e da vontade de apenas parar. Dois meses na estrada, depois de Terminus e tudo ainda parece tão irreal, tão presente, Daryl guardava sua dor, silenciava seu lamento, era o momento para um de eles ser forte e era claro o quanto Rick não era ele mesmo agora, ele fraquejava diante de seus olhos e Daryl precisava ser forte por ele.

Agora, dois meses ali, num conforto maior que tiveram na fazenda, mesmo na prisão, Daryl viu-se menos do que perturbado, claro que internalizava sua dor, angústia, no momento havia outras prioridades, outros com dores piores, com um sofrimento infinito, lógico que ele não importava menos consigo mesmo, mas agora não era esse o foco, Rick era.

Esse conforto atípico não assegurou mansidão, contudo não era o que eles tanto ansiavam, já transcorreram quase seis meses e Rick ainda era apático, - lógico que Daryl não acreditava que a dor de Rick fosse afogada tão rápida, que tudo iria evaporar como mágica - levaria um tempo considerável, mas nenhuma mudança no homem o angustiava profundamente; Daryl caçava, fazia a comida e conforto nas noites cada vez mais frias, tudo que pudesse amenizar, mesmo que o mínimo possível à tristeza de Rick, mas era como se ele estivesse distante, não reconhecesse nem mesmo Daryl ao seu lado, e isso, essa ausência o magoava.

 

***

Em uma manhã enevoada, o inverno cada vez mais próximo deixando ciente que ele devia procurar roupas mais quentes para conseguirem sobreviver, ele esfregou o rosto, o sono cada vez mais não preenchia a força necessária, ele sentia terrivelmente cansado, sobrecarregado, tudo era demasiado pesado sobre seus ombros, bocejando procurou no colchão ao lado e ao vê-lo vazio fez o pânico correr feroz em suas veias, acostumado a ter Rick sempre esparramado no lugar, e tornara ate uma rotina à luta constante para fazê-lo levantar, agora, por algum motivo desconhecido, o vazio o preocupava, armado com sua besta e a faca seguiu o rastro de Rick ate a floresta circundante, há algum tempo atrás ele havia encontrado um pequeno rio nas proximidades, não muito largo, contudo profundo o suficiente para segredar bons peixes. Seguindo a rota que levava ao rio, ele apertou o passo, temeroso que Rick pudesse fazer algo, ele sempre achou que ele fosse forte o suficiente para aguentar isso, mas todos nos temos nosso limite, um ponto de ruptura, temia que Rick tivesse atingido o seu, Daryl sabia que ele mesmo não aguentaria mais perdas, não haveria objetivo se se perde também Rick.

Arfando ele viu Rick, de roupa e tudo no meio do rio, contemplando o próximo movimento, isso o fez paralisar a margem, largou a besta, mas não ousava aproximar, não sabia ao certo como proceder.

-Rick.

O homem o fitou indiferente, seus pensamentos distantes como seus olhos marejados.

-vá embora Daryl.

-cara não faça isso.

-não há nada mais para mim aqui Daryl, eu perdi tudo.

-e eu, ainda estou aqui.

Rick o encarou, mas suas palavras não pareceram abalar o suficiente.

-eu perdi minha família Daryl  
-eles também eram minha família Rick, a única família que tive a única coisa boa que tive nessa merda de vida Rick...

-você não entende...

-não? Então me faça compreender.

-vá embora, saia. Rick voltou os olhos para o rio, Daryl descartou a dor que as palavras de Rick infligiram em si, e no momento tudo parecia decisivo, Daryl pele primeira vez na vida contemplou o quanto ele era impotente, descartável, ele não pode ajudar antes, e não poderia ajudar Rick agora, ele si é que não merecia ter vivido quanto os outros não conseguiram, Rick estaria melhor sem ele. Derrotado, Daryl desabou de joelho na margem puxando sua faca, a fitou, resoluto, e vendo a fatalidade ali cintilar ele sabia que era melhor assim.

-talvez você tenha razão, eu não entendo o que você está sentido, eu não sei o que é se amado, e perdê-los, o que se incapaz de perder, seria melhor eu ter conseguido salvá-los e assim eu seria mais útil, eu sinto muito por não ter conseguido salvá-lo, sinto muito. E as lágrimas apenas acentuado sua fraqueza, mas ele estava determinado e com raiva enfiou a faca na coxa esquerda, a dor não latejou tão feroz como ele desejava, era frio e pungente, mas ele não amenizava a que ecoava de seu coração, ele empurrou com mais força a faca na carne, mas mãos frias o pararam tão envolvido em seus conflitos que não haviam visto Rick sair do rio.

-o que você está fazendo Daryl. Rick arrancou a camisa encharcada e usou como bandagem na perna de Daryl, o caçador não fez nenhum movimento para impedi-lo, ou mesmo ajuda-lo, indiferente, e por um momento ele percebeu que fora a primeira vez que ele permitiu sofrer pelas pessoas que perdeu uma barragem gigantesca agora desabava e tudo que outrora contido caia sobre si, afogando-o, ele sentia inerte, pesado, via a aflição no rosto de Rick, seus lábios movimentando, palavras que não o atingia, distante, apenas lágrimas, as mesmas lágrimas que Rick compartilhava e ele sabia, mesmo que fosse um conhecimento distante, que algumas dessas foram por ele, e isso não era o que Daryl desejava, ele não merecia a bondade do homem, ele falhou com Rick, ele falhou com todos e sua família padeceu por causa dele, sua única família, as pessoas que o amava, morreram por culpa dele, por Daryl não ter sido forte o suficiente, nada poderia confortar essa verdade. Rick guindando o braço esquerdo de Daryl sobre seus ombros o carregou, meio arrastou o homem de volta a pousada, a perda de sangue cobrando seu preço sobre o caçador, ele sentia a sonolência perigosa rastejando sobre si e pela primeira vez a desejava com fervor.

-aguente Daryl, fique comigo, não feche os olhos.

Daryl piscava lentamente e a paisagem, com fervor mudava de plano a cada passo, o rio transformava em floresta e num outro piscar de olhos era o campo aberto que circundava a colina rochosa, ele via embaçado, pelas lágrimas massivas e a sonolência implacável, a pousada próxima, mas isso não importava mais, não para ele, nada mais importava agora ele poderia encontrar algum conforto, pela primeira vez ele poderia ter paz.

Rick, desesperado ao sentir o corpo mole do caçador desabar sobre seus ombros o ergueu nos braços, não importando com o peso considerável que fazia seus braços lamentar, a adrenalina rugia em seus ouvidos, seu coração trovejando, o terror de perder Daryl ganhando uma dimensão gigantesca em seu ser, ele sentiu um dor atroz; o levou para o quarto, o depositou no colchão vendo o sangue vivo e quente encharcar completamente as calças do caçador, ele orou para tudo que era sagrado para que Daryl não tenha acertado alguma artéria, com seus parcos conhecimentos médico, o caçador não teria uma chance, mesmo eles tendo uma considerável oferta de recursos ambulatoriais. Rick não podia perdê-lo também, não aguentaria.

Foram dois dias angustiantes para Rick, Daryl perdeu muito sangue e permaneceu inconsciente durante todo esse tempo, o que fez o homem não conseguir dormir, temeroso de encontrar o amigo como um caminhante, o que restava de sua família, e pela primeira vez, durante esse longo martírio Rick colocou sua dor de lado para contemplar o outro, perceber que ao longo dos meses Daryl fora fiel e leal a ele e que nesse tempo ele nunca o viu fraquejar ou mesmo lamentar, e ele por um momento achou o homem insensível, mas hoje vendo o que ele mesmo não desejava, ele percebeu que Daryl não era apático sobre a perda de sua família, mas ele afogou bem no fundo de si mesmo para ajuda-lo, ele colocou a dor e pessoa de Rick como prioridade, e Rick fez a única coisa que Daryl não imaginava que ele faria, algo que fora o ponto culminante para o que resultou naquele dia infeliz no rio, suspirando ele percebeu o quanto fora egoísta, o quanto esqueceu e abandonou, não querendo perceber que a dor do outro fora também devastadora, ele pegou tudo e não deixou Daryl ter o necessário, ele percebeu que durante esse tempo todo fora Daryl quem o manteve firme, e não houve um dia que Rick reconheceu ou permitiu o caçador lamentar, ele devia muito ao homem e lamentava o que havia acontecido, ele sozinho havia quebrado a pessoa mais forte que ele conhecia.

-por que você não me deixou morrer. O sussurro despertou Rick de seus pensamentos, via o rosto pálido de Daryl ressaltar os cabelos quase negros, os olhos azul, límpidos, mais abatidos que Rick se lembrava.

-não era para acontecer isso...

-eu merecia morrer Rick, eu não conseguir salvá-los, eu...

-cale-se Daryl, não é sua culpa o que houve, não é culpa de ninguém... esse mundo... as escolhas...

-seria melhor...

-para quem?

-você ia me deixar. O caçador lutava com as lágrimas, mas elas escorriam silenciosas, Rick mordeu o lábio inferir para frear sua dor, não era hora para lamento, não era o que eles desejavam, era a sua vez de ser forte.

-Agora sossegue e descanse Daryl, você perdeu muito sangue e precisa manter suas forças. Argumento Rick, vendo o arqueiro abrir a boca para refutar suas palavras, Rick o interrompeu, resoluto como há muito tempo não estivera, esses dois dias de vigília, com os olhos abertos, a faca na mão, esperando o amigo surgir morto, a cada movimento, suspiro deixando a tensão tão esticada quando um fio de aço, agora ele sabia era a sua vez de fazer a diferença, Daryl era a única coisa que sobrou de sua família e não deixaria desvanecer, não novamente.

-perdoe-me pelas minhas atitudes Daryl, não pude ver além de meu sofrimento, não quis ver sua dor, eu não percebi que minha atitude estava magoando, eu perdi pessoas que são importantes, mas você também é importante para mim Daryl, desculpe-me não demonstrei isso, mas você é minha família, minha rocha. Rick murmurava mais pra si mesmo que Daryl, que já adormecido, desconhecia a desolação daquelas palavras, o ato desesperado do outro homem fora o limite, o derradeiro fim de uma pessoa indestrutível, Rick nunca imaginou que pudesse quebrar tal pessoa assim, que pudesse ferir alguém dessa maneira e ao contemplar que essa pessoa fora alguém que sempre estivera ao seu lado, que ser deu, omitiu e renegou-se para ajudá-lo sem nunca reclamar mostrou o quanto suas atitudes foram vis, egoístas. Ele fora injusto e cruel, e temia profundamente as consequências de seus atos; chorando baixinho ele engolia o sabor amargo da dor que vira refletida nos olhos opacos de Daryl, uma dor que ajudara a ampliar. Agora era hora de ser forte, de demonstrar sua determinação e assim mutuamente prosseguir, era essa a esperança que Rick tanto acalentava e sabia que mesmo Daryl também almejava, agora era a hora...


End file.
